The invention relates to a gripper for an Axminster weaving machine, comprising at least two clamping parts connected to one another and moving with respect to one another for clamping and releasing a pile yarn.
For a long time already, the use of grippers is known with the Axminster gripper-weaving machine. A gripper consists of two parts, hingedly connected to one another, the gripper being opened or closed in order to clamp or release a pile yarn by a relative movement of one part with respect to the other part.
A first disadvantage of such known grippers is that the hinged joint is subject to wear and tear and will result in maintenance costs.